Sweet Drabbles
by TheBlindRaven
Summary: Drabbles having to deal with the Teen Titans. Some may be AU, such as high school, or just their normal crime fighting lives. Pairings will vary throughout the chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Do not own anything pertaining to the Teen Titans.
1. Dark

Title: Dark

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

Raven may keep a straight face and speak in a monotone voice, but she cared. It was just a simple disguise.

Her body stiffened when people called her _creepy, _or _antisocial _and many other words she wishes to forget.

That's why she likes the dark.

It consumes her.

It fills her head, blanks out her eyes, and blocks all sounds from her ears.

Others may say it is suffocating, but it comforted her. It listened to her her problems without judging.

The dark was always there in the night, and every dawn she would go the roof and see it get away from her grasp.


	2. Claws

**A/N: I'll try to update daily or every other day. Pairings will vary per chapter. I'll just write based on random words that come to mind. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading.**

Title: Claws

Pairing: BBRae

Rating: K+

* * *

Beast Boy entered the common room and walked over to Raven who was by the kitchen.

"Rae, do you think I should file down my claws?" Beast Boy pondered the questioned but wanted someone's besides himself's opinion.

"Do what ever please you. However, they most certainly do not do me any good," replied Raven while her fingertips brushed against the scars on her thighs.

"Eheh- sorry about those," Beast Boy commented sheepishly. "It's actually your fault though."

"Pshh, oh really? How come?"

Beast Boy pushed his developed muscular body against Raven's, and lifted her up on the counter. He started nipping at her neck, slowly making his way to her ear.

"What can I say, you bring out the Beast in me."


	3. Confused

Title: Confused

Pairing: RobStar

Rating: K

* * *

"Robin, what breed of dog are you consuming?" Starfire was looking at Robin as if he was a specimen under a microscope.

Robin almost choked on his hot dog. He turned his head to face Starfire, and was ready to ask what was she talking about. However, it seems Starfire read his mind.

"Is it a _Chihuahua_, or a _Dachshund_? It could not be a golden retriever. It is much too small and... not golden."

Robin didn't know where to start.

"Umm... Starfire hot dogs aren't really _hot dogs."_

_"_What is it made of Robin? Please do tell."

"Some contain pig meat, some contain cow meat. Majority contain both, or neither like Beast Boy's tofu dogs."

"I still do not understand why you call it a hot dog. Why not a hot cow, or a hot pig?"

"Starfire, that I can't explain. Maybe because _it is _shaped like a Chihuahua or Dachshund."

"Robin, sometimes I simply do not understand your earthly customs," confessed Starfire as she floated lifelessly to her room.


	4. Stop

Title: Stop

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

* * *

I told you stop, you continued.

I begged for mercy, you ignored my pleas.

I laid there lifeless, you were satisfied with yourself.

I stayed, you knew I would.

I cried, you smiled at my tears.

Stop.

* * *

**A/N: This is from Terra's point of view of when she was Slade's apprentice. **


	5. Rain

Title: Rain

Pairing: Storm TwinsXRaven

Rating: K

* * *

Raven loved the rain. She loved thunderstorms. She loved to have a reason to curl up with a good book, and cup of hot tea.

Raven loved watching it pour down, as if billions of tiny water angels were falling on to Earth to give it life.

Raven loved when lightning flashed across the sky. You had a millisecond to absorb its beauty.

Raven loved thunder. It was always a surprise. It caused fear on others, but it was like Beethoven's 9th symphony to her.

Little did she know that she was the cause of rain.

Lightning and Thunder always fought. Always disagreed. But they came to terms on wanting to make their little bird happy.


	6. Drown

**A/N: Dedicated to Nkcandygirl, who has been a sweetheart towards me since I first started this account. Enjoy. c:**

Title: Drown

Pairing: AquaRae

Rating: K

* * *

He said no, she resisted.

He hesitated.

She wanted this.

He jumped in, she was dragged along.

He went lower, and lower... and lower.

Ears popped, chest heavy.

He left her.

He waited, and waited.

She wanted to feel it.

To feel the rush. To feel the dangerous thrill of drowning.

Breath escaped. Panic rose. But he was there. He was waiting.


	7. Coffee

Title: Coffee

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

"Rae, would you like some coffee?"

"Gar, that question is irrelevant, as you should know I don't drink coffee."

"A simple no would of being alright. What about you Star, want some coffee?"

"I would love some Friend Beast Boy, but shall I ask. What is this coffee of which you speak of?"

"Well, it can help energize you when you're tired. It feels good when it goes down your throat during the winter."

Beast Boy handed Starfire a mug full with steaming hot coffee, no cream just sugar.

"Umm, Beast Boy... I don't think giving a person such as Starfire, a lot of coffee."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

_3 mugs later_

Starfire seemed to be bouncing of the walls. Pupils dilated, jittery body, all the symptoms of a person who has consumed too much coffee. She ate everything in sight, and spoke at the speed of light. Caffeine coursing through her veins as she cannon balled from the roof into the bay down below. It took three sedatives, Raven's force shield, and Beast Boy as an elephant to hold down Starfire.

"You were saying, idiot."


	8. Wild

Title: Wild

Pairing: BBRae

Rating: T

* * *

Clothes ripped and thrown.

Breath heavy, panting.

"Ready?" His eyes full of lust.

With a simple nod, all hell breaks loose.

Nails digging in his back, creating crescent moons. Similar to the one watching them explore and devour each other's body.

The Beast is ready to come out, and feel himself inside her.

Her demonic half, irritated with the foreplay of neck biting, and breast massaging.

But Beast Boy and Raven are happy withe the pace they are going at.

He penetrates, and the Beast is getting satisfied.

Wet and warm wraps around him like a glove.

Tries to find what makes her squirm, moan and buck her hips forward.

Pace fastened.

Gasp.

All of Raven, including her demon side, indulging theirselves in the ecstasy of Beast Boy's momentum.

The only time their wild sides are acceptable, and not cast down as dangerous.


	9. Try

Title: Try

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

Work hard.

Fail.

Head high.

Pretend to feel grand.

Try again.

Fail.

Can't live up to your expectations.

Fail.

Over the edge.

One push, gone.

Fail.

Can't do anything right.

* * *

**A/N: You guys should know who this is. C'moooon, guess!**


	10. Bee

**A/N: The last one was Robin. You know how he is always doing his best, but can't get a 'good' out of Batman. So, yeah. Enjoy this one, I find it kinda funny. **

Title: Bee

Pairing: Implied CyBee

Rating: K

* * *

Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg were situated in the T-Car headed to a sports bar, while Raven and Starfire were having a girls night. Well Starfire forced her, so Raven just sat on the pink, plush bed reading a book.

"Whoa, whoa. Robin, look at what we have here." A devilish smirk on the changeling's face.

Beast Boy was holding a black lace bra.

"Didn't think you were the type of person to do the _business _in a car, eh, eh."

"Leave him alone Beast Boy. It's his _business." _Robin mocked Beast Boy's tone.

"Give me that," demanded Cyborg, snatching it ferociously out of Beast Boy's hands.

"No, no. You have to tell me who owns it. Brother code."

"We didn't make a brother code. And you heard Robin, it's my _business,"_ Cyborg emphasized.

"It was Bumblebee, wasn't it?"

Cyborg sighed. "Yeah."

"I thought she would have a bee themed bra," added Beast Boy.

"Right."

"Agreed."

"What color was her lower garments?"

"Now you are just pushing it, grass stain."

''They were bee themed, weren't they?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**A/N: I don't want to seem as if I am being sexist to make boys go to a sports bar, and then the girls have a girls night. I just had to have an excuse for them to be in the T-Car.**


	11. Cheshire

Title: Cheshire

Pairing: Implied Speedy/Cheshire

Rating: K

* * *

Roy Harper was watching 'Alice in Wonderland' with his daughter Lian.

Both of their favorite parts consisted of when Alice finds Cheshire Cat, and asks him for advice.

Then he vanishes into thin air, with his everlasting smile still stamped in your mind, just like Cheshire.

* * *

**A/N: Lian is Speedy/Roy's daughter in the comics, and Cheshire is the mom. This is short, but I thought it made sense. i'm also trying ot have variation with the pairings. Review, please. xo**


	12. Ride

Title: Ride

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

After acting as if Beast Boy was a stranger, she ran away.

She had met new people who made her feel wanted, so she left.

She resumed to her nomadic lifestyle.

She didn't want a home. She didn't want friends.

She wanted to feel free. Soaring through the skies on her levitating boulders.

She tried to make life exhilarating.

She knew death didn't come with a warning.

She just wanted to ride.

* * *

**A/N: 'Ride' is a song by Lana del Rey. It is beautiful. Look it up.**


	13. Babe

Title: Babe

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

"Damn."

"Agreed."

"Dibs."

"I saw her first."

"We can share, right?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Dude, it says multiplayer."

"Fine."


	14. Run

Title: Run

Pairing: If you want it to be, BBRae?

Rating: K

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just looking for something-"

"In my room?! You are _**not**_under _**any**_circumstances to go into my room. And then go touching my possessions!"

Four blood red eyes appeared on Raven's face, and dark energy tendrils raised her to neck breaking heights.

"Run."


	15. Slow

**A/N: Of course that if it has to do with Kid Flash, the topic has to be 'slow.' Here you go, Different Is Better.**

Title: Slow

Pairing: Flinx

Rating: K+

* * *

"Oh come on, Jinxie, you know you want to," teased the redhead speedster.

"No, I won't be welcomed. I don't want to feel like nobody wants me there!" Jinx made sure to get her point across.

"Look, Jinx. They are throwing the Titans an honorary ball for saving the world from Brotherhood of Evil. You saved the world **_and _**you're a Titan. What else do you need to help me convince you that you should go to the ball?"

"You called me Jinx, and not Jinxie," asserted Jinx, "You must really want me to go."

"Of course I want my Jinxie to come with me," Kid Flash declared.

"Don't push it, bub!"

_At the ball_

"See. Nobody feels threatened by you. You are welcome."

"Fine, but what are we supposed to do here, anyways?"

No sooner than those words flowed out of Jinx's mouth, a slow song started playing.

"We could dance."

Kid Flash inched their bodies closer with one of his hands on her waist, and the other guiding her hands to his neck. Foreheads touching, noses centimeters apart, staring into each others' eyes.

Kid Flash tipped her chin upwards with his gloved hand, and kissed her sweetly. Not chaste, not sexually, but just sweet and passionate. Enough to taste the chamomile tea with honey on Jinx's lips.

Slightly gasping, they pulled apart due to whooping and whistles coming from the Titans around them.

"Are not they most beautiful together. I believe this is when a book with golden calligraphy on the cover closes, and a manly voice says, and they lived happily ever after."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Starfire. But yeah, kinda longer than usual, but enjoy. Review please. Have a good day, xoxo.**


	16. Home

Title: Home

Pairing: JeriKole

Rating: K

* * *

Jericho was first. He was excited to show Kole, what he called home.

A beautiful meadow with every type of flower, rose, bush, plant.

Billy buttons covered majority of the mountaintop. Carnations, Daisies, African violets adorned Jericho's sanctuary.

Even though it was high up, it was easy to breath. Everything was so clean, and fresh. Not polluted by human activities.

Butterflies danced and fluttered against the light breeze. Birds always sang morning songs.

Kole showed him the northern lights. The ever changing undulating rays of color. She showed him snow. The fluffy, white dust that became hard as a rock when you held it tight.

She then showed him the forest beneath all the ice, and introduced him to a jungle full of adventure, and new creatures.

Showed him how swing from vine to vine, and her tree house domain where she ate mangoes all day long, and told G'narrk fairy tale stories that he surprisingly liked.

Their dwellings were both far away from any human civilizations, but they were all they needed.

* * *

**A/N: Freaking died from the cuteness. Argh! They are cute, though. You cannot lie! Enjoy, and review please.**


	17. Seperate

Title: Seperate

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

When Mas y Menos were seperated, they both felt empty.

Disconsolate.

Bitter.

Heavyhearted.

They were literally each other's half, and without one another... they were nothing.

Or so they felt.

Mas is more, Menos is less. The absolute value to zero.

They balance each other in an eternal race.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if this doesn't make sense to you. But think about Yin-Yang.**


	18. Glow

Title: Glow

Pairing: Implied BBRae

Rating: K+

* * *

"Friend Rachel, why didn't you catch the bus of school this glorious morning?" A curious Kori Anders investigated.

"I rode to school with Gar," Rachel replied nonchalantly.

"Why did you feel the need to do that friend," a slight wimper in the redhead's voice. "Are not I a good morning companion?"

"Oh no! Kori, it's certainly not that! It's just... I kinda slept over at his house," confessed Rachel.

"I have heard the phrase, 'You cannot be a little pregnant.' Whether you are pregnant, or not pregnant. Did you or did you not slept over at friend Gar's home?"

"Ok, yes! Yes, I did Kori. I did sleep over at Gar's house."

"Did you commence into the sexual intercourse?"

"Umm, that's personal Kori."

"You do not have to tell me any more, friend Rachel. You are basically glowing."

* * *

**A/N: Kori sounds like a lawyer. **


	19. Villains

Title: Villains

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

Villains are thought of as bad people... well they are! But they are still normal human beings, unless you are from another planet like XL Terrestrial.

People were aghast to see Angel and Kyd Wykkyd going on a date, like mediocre civilians.

The shocked and terrified face of the pedicurist was enough to make Cheshire laugh throughout the whole pedicure.

Monsieur Mallah was visiting the local zoo to see if his partners were being treated well.

And Kitten Moth was seen shopping at Jump City Mall. Not shoplifting, but shopping. Along with her father carrying her bags like a mule.

They might have tried to kill you once or twice, but they enjoy getting pampered, or socializing outside their evil lairs.


	20. Dolphin

**A/N: I apologize that I have not been updating this more frequently. I've had a lot of homework assigned and projects were due around the same time, so I needed to focus. But that won't stop you from being mad about me not updating much. If people even read this..? But whatever, enjoy. **

Title: Dolphins

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire were waiting for the groceries to be shipped, outside on the shores.

It was an awkward silence between the two heroes, so Starfire decided to say anything that came to mind.

"Oh, they are most beautiful creatures," announced Starfire.

"What creatures, Starfire?"

"Most unfortunate I do not know the name, but they are the mammal and I saw them while dancing to music that is slow on the cruises of ship with boyfriend Robin."

"You mean dolphins?"

"Oh, dolphins. Yes, they are very majestic."

"I can turn into one. Watch this."

Jumping into the bay, he morphed into a grass colored dolphin. Quite strange, actually.

"Oh, Beast Boy you are the dolphin!"

Morphing back into mediocre form, still treading the waters, a light bulb could be seen turning on in his head.

...

The driver of the boat was drawing nearer and nearer to the Teen Titans' tower when he heard loud, humorous laughter and a splash.

Starfire was holding on to a green dolphin by the fin, glittering water splashing around them.

"Awkward," said the boater in a sing-song voice.


	21. Said

**A/N: For the person who requested JeriKole. I apologize I took a long time. Hope you like it.**

****Title: Said

Pairing: JeriKole

Rating: K

* * *

Jericho and Kole were at the Jump City mall, enjoying a day of being together.

"Jericho, you are the sweetest person I have ever met," cooed Kole.

Jericho moved the his dominant hand towards his lips and a bit down towards Kole, signing thank you.

"I love you Jericho." The way her eyes were full of adoration, and soft tone just made everything sound harmonious.

Jericho was stunned, and looked around frantically.

"Wh-what happened, Jericho? I'm sorry if I'm rushing things! Please forgive me," cried out Kole, tears enveloping in her eyes.

Jericho held up one finger, telling her wait, and a moment later a stranger came towards her table.

A teenage boy with startling green eyes bend down on one knee and grabbed Kole's hand.

"Kole, even though I may not speak, I want you to know that I love you. I dearly love you. I'm sorry I am not able to say this through my own mouth, but they are my words, and I mean them. I love you, too."

Returning back to his body, he kissed Kole chastely on the lips.

A chorus of awww's were heard around them, but they were lost in each other's love.

* * *

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas, so if you can request me a pairing. Whether it's friendship, romance, or they hate each other, just PM me. You need to give me the pairing and a random word. Or just a word, and I can work with that.**


	22. Book

**A/N: Be aware that when you request something, you aren't the only one. So be patient, and thank you for the support.**

Title: Book

Pairing: BBRae

Rating: K+

* * *

"Beast Boy, I advise you to stop bothering me, and let me read in peace. If you do not, I will throw you into an abyss where you darkest nightmares live and demons scratch at your soul."

"Hmph... seems fair."

Hovering slightly over Raven, he grabbed the books of Latin poems in her hand.

Turning around to recover her book, she was surprised to be met by a pair of soft lips.

Fighting the urge to become enveloped with lust, she fought, punching his chest.

Grabbing her by the waist, deepening the kiss, he could feel her body give up and let him do the magic.

Lips moving in sync, exploring each other's body. Only thing restraining them is the couch.

"The book can wait," declared Raven.


	23. Silence

Title: Silence

Pairing: Jeri/Rae

Rating: K

* * *

"Can you speak at all?"

He shook his head no.

"Think I like you already."

He was later told that he was even lucky to be in a room with Raven for longer than a minute.

Jericho visits the Tower a lot. Mainly because of Raven, but nobody needs to know.

She later became comfortable with his presence, and even spoke with him, and it didn't matter that he couldn't reply.

All she needed was someone to be there to listen, and not criticize her. nor use her and lie to her.

She need silence, and he fulfilled that need.


	24. Controller

Title: Controller

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

* * *

"Oh my robot parts, where is the remote!?"

"Didn't you just had it dude?"

"I did grass stain, but as you can see I don't have any more!"

"Don't yell at me! The remote is special to me as it's special to you!"

"Oh really? How many buttons does it have?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"My baby had 23 buttons."

"Dude, you are... never mind. Just look for it!"

"I am, broccoli head!"

"You know, I don't understand for a person so smart, why don't you just build one in your arm!"

"Holy technology! I'll be right back!"


	25. Balanced

**A/N: I have absolutely no reason at all for not updating. However, I hope you enjoy.**

Title: Balanced

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

When Raven meditated she felt at peace with herself.

When she drank tea, she felt as if she was being given a warm hug.

When she saw the sunrise, she felt like she had a chance to start over.

Have a pure life; no hiding. No regrets.

These little things made her feel balanced.


	26. Pregnant

**A/N: A little gift from depriving you guys from my drabbles.**

Title: Pregnant

Pairing: RobStar

Rating: K

* * *

"Robin! Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire flew and searched throughout the whole Tower looking the leader.

After double searching, she found him napping on the Common Room crescent shaped couch.

"Boyfriend Robin! I am in need of your assistance," demanded the slightly floating alien.

Sitting vertically, gasping from being awaken abruptly, he pulled himself together before speaking.

"Hey Star, what's going on?"

"Oh Robin! I feel strange. Very strange. This morning, dinner came up from my one of my nine stomachs and elevated up my esophagus. And my stomach.. I cannot explain! And I feel sad, and happy, and angry all at once! Robin, please fix what is going on," cried Starfire.

While Starfire spoke at the speed of light, she didn't notice when Robin passed out.

"Boyfriend Robin? Robin, what are you doing on the floor?!"

Raven turned around to face Starfire, still stirring her tea, she chuckled under breath.

"Raven, please help. I do not know what is going on. I am the 'panicking' of which earthlings speak."

"Robin passed out because he is shocked," Raven said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why is he shocked?"

"Because you're pregnant."

Robin was gaining consciousness. But his eyes rolled to back of his head as he heard Raven state the news.


	27. Check

Title: Check

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

"Flashlights?"

"Check."

"Marshmallows?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"Canned foods, and extra mustard?"

"Uhh, hold on... Check!"

"Five gallons of water?"

"Check."

"Besides clothing, personal items and real food, I believe this is all."

"Wait, I must go get Silkie. My little bumgorf cannot stay home by himself."

"I have to go get an extra book."

"Gotta go get a portable battery charger."

"Since everyone is gonna go get something, I'll go to!"

Everyone besides Robin left the Main Ops room to go get what they need. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven's head popped around the corner to see a retreating changeling whistling a funky tune. As soon as he was out of site, their plan went initiated.

Raven teleported their luggage, supplies, etc onto the T-Ship and they all headed towards the roof; where Robin was waiting for them with the engine on.

The T-Ship rose and flew away leaving a puzzled Beast Boy in the main room holding a guitar.

"Leaving Beast Boy at the Tower?"

"Check!"


	28. Coin

Title: Coin

Pairing: JeriKole

Rating: K+

* * *

"Ma'am, that would be 23.43."

Kole shifted through her purse looking for the exact amount that is wanted.

She put a twenty dollar bill, three one-dollar bills and four dimes on the counter.

"Ma'am, you're missing three cents."

"I'm looking, hold on ple-"

She heard cents being put on the counter, and looked up to see three shiny copper pennies.

Kole turned around to say thank you to the generous person, whether they were impatient and wanted her to hurry up or just did to be nice, but she was left speechless when she saw shocking green eyes.

And a sincere smile.

"Ma'am, you are holding up the line."

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah... sure," responded Kole, getting a hold of her bags.

"Thank you, umm..."

Jericho started signing out his name.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand sign language."

"Ma'am, he said his name is Jericho."

"Nice to meet you, Jericho. I'm Kole. Kole Weathers."

It all started with a couple of coins. Who knew some pennies may be the cause you meet your soul mate.


	29. Sheep

Title: Sheep

Pairing: Implied BBRae

Rating: K

* * *

When Raven couldn't sleep, she tried everything.

She meditated; to clear her mind of anything that might be troubling her.

She drank tea; to tame the uneasiness as the day of the prophecy came closer and closer.

She even took sleeping pills that had irritating side effects.

She turned of all the electronics in her room, not including her communicator.

She covered the window with heavy, dark curtains.

And even made Cyborg make her a white noise machine.

Out of all the ways to fall asleep, she didn't think that counting _green_ sheep would work.


	30. Date

Title: Date

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

* * *

"Bring her home before 11 tonight," demanded Raven.

"No later, if you want sooner," assured Cyborg.

"No touching," announced Beast Boy.

"And none of the kissing," continued Starfire.

"And put these on. They are necklaces, and you will get zapped if you come within one foot of each other," informed Robin.

Melvin's date signed and put his initials on each line they told him to. Gave them his blood, and urine sample.

They made a copy of his driver's license, and school I.D.

"Have a glorious time," beamed Starfire.

"We'll try," avowed Melvin.

"Don't get the sassy with us."

Melvin and her date walked out of the Ops room, and the Titans heard beeping.

"Oh, come on," shrieked Melvin.

They all wore triumphant smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Melvin, omg. Early happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	31. Chocolate

Title: Chocolate

Pairing: HotArgent

Rating: T

* * *

Hot Spot was awaken by moans and happy sighs; and confused when he wasn't the cause of them.

Walking towards the direction of the noises, he ended up in the kitchen.

Sitting there on the counter was Argent.

The moonlight coming through the window, caressing her skin, her silhouette gleaming softly.

He walked over slowly, noticing her eyes was closed.

He uncrossed her legs, and stood between them.

She shrieked, and almost slapped Hot Spot with a huge crimson hand.

"You know it's not good to be eating sweets," informed Argent.

She sat there ashamed, her fingers enveloped with chocolate, and her lips covered dramatically with the sweet, rich treat.

"It isn't nice neither to creep up on people," Argent verbally fought back.

Hot Spot chuckled.

"Chocolate isn't even that good. Like, why is it so special?"

Argent caught his lips.

He was stunned, but replied. Wrapping his arms around her hips, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe chocolate isn't so bad after all," declared Hot Spot.


	32. Right

Title: Right

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

"Where's the bathroom," asked Jinx.

"Out the Ops room door, turn right. Then when you passed the second door, turn left. Our guest bathroom will be at the end of the hall," instructed Robin.

"Which right? My right or your right?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yes. Because the way we are standing, makes us parallel and like a mirror, it's a reflection. Your right is my left, and your left is my right. So which right?"

"Yours."

"So why didn't you say left?"

"Do you have to use the restroom or not?"

"I can't use the restroom if I don't know where it is," answered Jinx.

"Can someone show her where the bathroom is," stressed Robin.

"Oh, I will show friend Jinx the way to the guest restroom. Where she will release her bowels, and feel the extreme relief that is when you're not holding fluids," suggested Starfire.

"I'll just find my way, thanks."

She walked out of the Ops room, and no longer than five seconds passed when she was back.

"Which right?"

Robin's ears were releasing steam, while Starfire stood there, transfixed at her boyfriend's rage.


	33. Suspect

Title: Suspect

Pairing: HotArgent

Rating: K+

* * *

"You know, ever since the Paris incident with the Brotherhood of Evil, I always suspected you."

Her New Zealand accent made his head dizzy.

"Why?"

"I never know when you are you, or Madame Rouge."

"She's frozen underground," bargained Hot Spot.

"And you are burning on Earth. A walking hell."

"How come?"

"Your fiery attitude. You get snappy when told what to do. You should calm down, and your surroundings will to."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Are you asking the five W's and how?"

"I asked something first."

"You will not get your answer."

"How will I?"

"The world may never know."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know much about this pair, so I tried once more.**


	34. Alone

**A/N: I'm feeling stressed and alone. So, I apologize of this is to sad. **

**-Warning: Angst**

****Title: Alone

Pairing: None

Rating: T

* * *

They all felt alone. Even if they were surrounded by people.

Strangers as they walk down the sidewalk.

Friends; each wearing a mask, not wanting other's pity and concern.

They felt blended within the walls. Or like another light on a building as you drive by.

Or a gleaming star in the broad sky.

A cloud that shift and moves, wanting to feel free. Yet they are soulless, empty.

The Titans may show great happiness when they are thanked, with the exception of Raven.

But throughout their journey in life, they are alone.

They were born alone, they will pass away alone.

They have been through suffering and torture; each insecure with themselves.

Starfire never learned to trust a man.

Raven cannot let her emotions free; walking around as an empty shell.

Beast Boy and Robin with the guilt of their parents' death.

Nightmares, night after night. Repeated scenarios of what could of happened.

But didn't.

Cyborg with the insecurities of never being loved as he is.

They all felt alone.


	35. Crawl

Title: Crawl

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

* * *

"Dudes, I can't believe we are doing this. Like, totally doing this."

"Why couldn't we just put the code to her door," whined Cyborg.

"Be quiet! In this closed space, noise is magnified. Even a whisper can echo."

_Can echo, echo, echo_

"Damn," hissed Robin.

_Damn, damn, damn_

"I'm too damn big to be in these small air vents, nah come on."

A creaking noise was heard.

"Hold still. We are not over Starfire's room yet and-"

The air vents gave way, and they fell, along with the debris, into a dark room filled with floating, illuminating candles and a lilac smell.

"Really? You pathetic boys were crawling in the air vents trying to get into Starfire's room?"

"Please explain why you would do such ridiculous, immature-"

Starfire looked over to Raven to see if she used the words correctly. When she got a nod from Raven, she continued.

"-things. Why would you invade my privacy? That is not the nice of which you always speak of," asserted Starfire.

"Goodbye," Cyborg and Beast Boy said simultaneously.

"And both of you were participating in the absurd plan of invading my privacy. You shall-"

"Clean my room, and-"

"Fix the air vents that were unfortunately holding you,-"

"And apologize to Starfire for whatever you were about to do."

"Oh, come on! We didn't do anything," bargained Beast Boy.

"I told you two gel heads we shouldn't have been crawling all upon them vents. Nah see what we got into!"


	36. Anomaly

Title: Anomaly

Pairing: None

Rating: T

* * *

He lived a sorrow, regretful life full of cheap wine and no permanent home. Skipping from motel to motel with dingy sheets, and stale bread for breakfast. As to why he chose such a morose lifestyle, no one dared ask. They leaved him alone.

To become stagnating. Box after box of cigarette inhaled and exhaled. CD's of rock and rollers; damaging his eardrum with each bass and beat are cemented in his brain. Forever the only thing he will hear, besides societies' critics and rants.

Women after women, yet no satisfaction. No love between them. No reason to go tantalizingly slow and take his time, and put desire and want into each thrust, and kiss her with passion.

A few attempts of ending his life, all different ways. All ended up in failure; Beast Boy lying on the floor in a fetal position, crying tears of shame and cowardice.

He couldn't enhance in anomaly; departure from the normal.

He had to have an attachment that reminded him he was alive. And not just a empty, soulless corpse walking, wanting more from life.

He wanted to feel free. He wanted to live a life of rarity. He wanted to run into the sunset. Literally. To become one with the mind changing beauty. To become a mixture of popping oranges, soft pinks and tranquil purples.

He wanted to hunt. To roam wild. To become a cheetah and run away from life. Fast enough that he'll be able to succeed. He'll feel the stress of the world lift of his shoulders, and then he will experience exhaustion. Because life catches up.

His bones will ache, and his muscles will scream and protest with each step. So he will lay down wherever and sleep well for the first time in 23 years.

* * *

**A/N: Really can't say this is original. Got the idea from Charles Bukowski's poems. Check him out. He's really good. Kind of graphic and blunt, but haven't you read smut on this website?**


	37. Honest

**A/N: Homework, family and such. The usual adversaries in life. Enjoy, and I'm truly sorry for depriving you of my drabbles. Some people actually really like them and for that I'm grateful.**

****Title: Honest

Pairing: RobStar? Not really, though.

Rating: T

* * *

"Stop lying to me! I am aware of the heartbreaking truth, Robin. I have encountered worse in my lifetime, as you cannot say you were protecting me! If you were truly my friend, you would trust me enough to tell me!"

"...Starfire, I-"

"Do not do the interrupting when I am speaking please! You are selfish, cruel and a liar whose pants are burning!"

"Starfire,-"

"I have told you my life, given you myself and allI ask of you is to be honest with me!"

"Starfire! Goddammit, shut up! Why would I tell you how my parents died? Why would I just go up to you and tell you how my parents were killed?"

"Because I am willing to help and comfort you," pleaded Starfire.

"I don't need your help, and I-"

"Stop lying!"

He did need her help, he needed her now more than ever. He had to much pride to be honest with himself.


	38. School

Title: School

Pairing: Implied Aqua/Rae

Rating: K+

* * *

"Robin, why can't somebody else do this,"whined Raven.

Robin was shocked to see Raven put up a panicked exterior, as she is the most calm and collected Titan out of them all.

"Raven, you should know that Cyborg doesn't want to have to replay the events after the accident. It was traumatizing for him, and it wouldn't be right if we made him do it. Starfire still isn't capable of fitting in with, let's just say 'normal teens.' And Beast Boy can get distracted quite easily from the task he is assigned. Raven, I chose you because I know you can do the job right."

Raven was pleased to hear her leader's true motive for picking her, but to be stuck with immature kids for eight hours, she was sure she was going to give herself away from being trapped in an emotional bowl that is high school, and just plainly trying to put up with teenagers. She clearly thought of herself more older, not putting into thought that she was a teenager herself.

"The name's not Raven, it's Rachel," Raven said.

"That's the spirit. And besides, you're not going to be completely alone. Aqualad is going to assist you," informed Robin.

"H-he is," stuttered Raven, absently straightening her brunette hair that the holo-ring disguised her with.

"Yeah, he should be there in any minu-,"

"Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: Trying to make up for my absence. Hope you like and get it why Raven hung up.**


	39. Santa

Title: Santa

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

"Raven, did you already write your letter to Santa?" Beast Boy was going to drop the team's at the post office.

"_Santa _isn't real, therefore I'm not going to waste useful paper and ink on a mythical creature," debated Raven.

To say Beast Boy was aghast was an understatement. It was like saying tofu was disgusting, or video games are not good for you.

"Raven, don't tell me you don't believe in Santa? Santa is-,"

"A fat, old man who breaks into people's home, drives a sleigh, play with elves, and has a constant intake of cookies and milk," continued Raven.

"...Well yeah. But-,"

"But nothing. Goodbye."

Raven closed her book, and stood up from the crescent shaped couch. She levitated to kitchen where the tea kettle was whistling.

"But Santa brings joy and cheer to the kids. And gives them hope, and he is a **NOT **mythical figure!" Beast Boy stomped his foot on the rugged floor.

Raven had already left the room with her book and cup of tea.

"No wonder she doesn't want to write to Santa," murmured an angry changeling. "She knows it pointless, considering being on the naughty list."


	40. Gin

Title: Gin

Pairing: Flinx

Rating: slight T

* * *

It was a beautiful New Year's Eve party. The Tower was decorated with shimmery streamers, fake snow, white cushions and everything that pertained to the pure white theme of the holiday.

Jinx and Kid Flash, Flash now, were heading home after a long night of merrymaking. She held Flash up with great difficulty, and walked through the streets of those who planned to party till dawn.

"Jinxy... Jiny, babe, wher arr u?"

Jinx sighed, cursing the person who created spirits. She knew that she would have to stay sober to make sure they got home safe and sound. Robin told, or rather yelled, them that they could stay. However, Jinx was sure that he wasn't fully aware of what he was offering.

"I'm, unfortunately, here."

"Lukky Sharrmmz, u soo breautifull," slurred the speedster.

"Stop talking for once, asserted the pink haired metahuman.

"U knoo u nam shood b Gin, cuzz u so in-in-intosicaten." Flash wason the brink of making Jinx and himself, fall.

Jinx's moonlit pale face was gleaming soft pink due to the 'compliment.'

"Cant't wait to get home." The effects of the compliment wore off and she was now frustrated because of the situation she was placed in.

"Yeaaa, soo wii caan git et ooooon!"


	41. Radio

**A/N: **Happy Holidays! Hope all goes well, and that you stick to your new year's resolution.

Title: Radio

Pairing: None

Rating: K

* * *

Cyborg sat in the passenger seat, panicking for what stood ahead.

"Ready for the ride of your life, tin can!"

Beast Boy sat in the driver's seat with his moped helmet and glasses.

"Look, BB, this is serious. Robin wants me to teach you how to drive in case of emergencies, such as you can't fly," Cyborg informed the eager changeling.

"If you could just buy me a moped, than you wouldn't have to risk your _baby_."

Cyborg heaved a sigh.

"Ok, let's just start. What's the first thing you do?"

"Turn on the radio!"

"The car isn't even on, and that's not the first thing. When you get in, you put on your seat belt."

Beast Boy grabbed the seat belt, and crossed across his chest and buckled up.

"What's next, grass stain?"

"The radio!"


	42. Suture

Title: Suture

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

* * *

"Beast Boy, we don't have any anesthesia, and if we don't suture your laceration quickly you may bleed to death," Cyborg informed the slightly pale green changeling whose breath was coming in shallow.

"Wait.. Hold on," his raspy voice breaking the uneasy tension in the room. "What is suture? What are you gonna do to the acceleration?

"I'm going to suture the laceration. I'm going to have to stitch the wound," explained Cyborg, who was putting on gloves.

Beast Boy's heart rate accelerated in ways that in his case, were unhealthy.

"Wait, where's Raven? Why can't she heal me?" Beast Boy was looking around for the sorceress. Wanting very badly for her to come to his rescue, and stop the needle from penetrating his skin.

"She's in a healing trance. That was a heavy fight where no one came out uninjured. But BB, if I don't close this gash on your leg, Raven won't be able to help you in any way," asserted Cyborg.

Looking down, he saw a great, deep gash on his leg. Hot blood streamed involuntarily, soaking the temporary cloth that was place upon the laceration.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Beast Boy was now panicking.

"Look, just lay down and let me do this. It won't be quick as I'm sure you don't want it to be all jagged and not even properly closed."

"I would rather it open, than for you to _nuture _me!"

"Calm down, and it's suture. Not nuture!"

Howling and great, loud cries were heard from the Titan's tower. Many people thought someone was being killed. In Beast Boy's opinion, he was.


	43. Emotion

Title: Emotion

Pairing: implied BBRae

Rating: K+

* * *

It was travailing to see her cry. To see her broken heart be broken again. It can only be mended a few times before it collapsed.

Her involuntary tears streaming down her pale skin, and she would teleport to her room before he could even ask what was wrong.

He wanted to help her. Rescue her, and ease the tension; the agony that was suffocating her.

But she could only be so unsure to let someone in when someone broke out.

Her mind was clouded, fogged from all emotions going haywire.

The concern from Beast Boy.

The naive desire from Starfire.

And the same from Robin.

And satisfaction radiated from Cyborg.

It was quite difficult to block the emotions out, as they were strong.

Simply too much upon the empath who was recovering.

Yet it killed Beast Boy to not be able to help in any way, and he tried to be as emotionless as possible.

To be passive, and put a barrier in his mind; to relieve Raven from her intake of overbearing sensations.

"Beast Boy... Thank you. For, uh - trying to make things more... easier for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that you've stopped feeling. Feeling anything. But I don't wish for you to become hostile for me," observed Raven.

"Don't know what 'ya talking about."

And with that he walked away, wanting very badly to feel happy; triumphant. And to jump in the air, knowing he succeeded.

That he made things easier for her.

But he didn't, as he wanted to continue his plan to release her from the burden that is being an empath.

* * *

**A/N: **When I was saying she teleported to her room, I almost put that she Apparated. I'm reading the Harry Potter series. Again... Happy New Year Eve, and I'm accepting requests.


	44. Unrequited

**Notes: **Even though my drabbles, and I confess, are getting worse and I think that is the reason why nobody is showing love, I will continue because two people review and appreciate them. Thank you. Happy New Years! This one is for Caprichoso, which they requested a long time ago. I apologize

Title: Unrequited

Pairing: onesided See/Jinx

Rating: K+

* * *

See-More would keep give the jewelry he'd steal and give it to Jinx. The guys would tease him endlessly, yet he just wanted to thank Jinx for being a fearless leader who put up with there shenanigans. The guys simply agreed, and they left the subject alone.

See-More spotted, as he walked past her door for the umpteenth time crying to catch a whiff of the soft fruity scent, dropping the necklace, along with the ruby earring and diamond encrusted bracelet in her bottom drawer. Yet she kept a wilting rose on her night table.

He knew gave it to her. Well left it for her on the ground as he ran for dear life from the Hive Five.

It been there for a while, and still she kept it there as it was her lifeline. Guarding it, and giving sunshine, and water.

See-More knew that Jinx was infatuated with the redheaded speedster and he concluded that nothing could change her mind, as he would give her chocolate, and compliments and straighten the guys out when they were stressing her. A meek smile graced her face every time, meaning a thank you of course.

But when she saw the rose, she would smile with all her pearly whites showing and beaming.

He was happy that she was happy, however let down knowing that he wasn't the cause and that a dying rose could make her happier than anything in the world.

When she lived at the headquarters, she barely glanced at him. Majority of the time, to silently agree on the fighting pattern they would use at the time of crime. He was positively sure that Jinx barely remembered his face, well... his eye and smile that would shine every time he would set his eye on her.

When she left the Hive Five with that pit-sniffing, crud-munching runaway he couldn't help but feel brokenhearted. They weren't in a relationship, and any chances of being in one were long gone as she kept in the brother zone, still his heart shuddered as she was swept away by Kid Flash.

He didn't call her any names, nor cast her down for betraying them.

He let it happen.

And he loved Jinx with all his might, and no one could ever replace Jinx's place in his heart.

* * *

**Notes: **Accepting requests.


	45. Malevolent

**Notes: **Trying a different character. I don't honestly know how naive Blackfire may be. I just know she says, 'Sister dear,' a lot. She may know much more than Starfire or not, I'm just going to wing it.

Title: Malevolent

Pairing: none

Rating: K+

* * *

Blackfire and Starfire stood facing each other, their eyes flooded with rage and on Starfire's part, a bit of hesitancy of harming her sister.

Starfire knew her sister had no mercy upon what the damage Blackfire may do to her. Starfire knew that her sister would not stop until she is satisfied that she may have caused enough agony.

"Komand'r, sister why do you seek to cause me harm when I simply wish to help you when you are in need of help, or comfort you when you need the shoulder to cry on," begged Starfire.

"Oh, Koriand'r dear, you are simply foolish. I do not need your sympathy nor your help."

"You have not answered my question. You are still malevolent towards me when I have not done anything to you."

"I was going to be the rightful Princess of Tamaran. I was going to rule the planet, and be honored and respected. Yet I am cast down because of my illness. And then you came along, and they handed everything to you!" Blackfire continued. "_I have not done anything to you, yet why do you feel the hatred towards me._ You pathetic girl! I was the rightful heir to the throne!"

Blackfire's hand beam grew larger and bright as hot hatred pumped in her body.

"Please Komand'r. You can change. You can become the better. And you will feel good about yourself. Komand'r it is not necessary for us to fight like this," demanded Starfire.

"You are foolish, sister dear. I try to fool the Centauri police, thinking it was I, and almost put you in prison. I almost married you off to Glgrdsklechhh, yet you have mercy towards for me. This is the end of you!"

Starfire and Blackfire dueled with their warrior background coming to the surface. Starfire still held back her true strength as to not her sister. However Blackfire was fierce. Unmerciful. Greatly wanting to hurt Starfire and not end there.

* * *

**Notes: **The illness that she had in the comics disabled her to absorb ultraviolet radiation to fly, and just like we do on Earth, she was looked down upon for not being like the rest. Here let's just say she had another illness. Because of course, in the animated series Blackfire can fly. By the way Komand'r is Blackfire and Koriand'r is Starfire.


	46. Wind

Title: Wind

Pairing: BBRae

Rating: K+

* * *

"I'm not sure Garfield. It seems unsafe. And besides I can just stay here and wait for you, right?" Rachel was unsure about riding Garfield's moped.

"I need you to come with me. The journey is the main idea of this. You feel like your flying... with your butt planted on a seat. But you forget all about that, and you forget about your problems and everything. It makes you feel free, Rae," Garfield smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his golden hair that had green highlights here and there.

The look on Garfield's face was all that it took to convince her to go. But she had to remain calm, and not melt under his cheeky stare. Those eyes that reflect the sea, or rivers and the moon.

Rachel grunted, faking irritation. "Fine, I'll see what is so special about this."

Garfield handed her the extra helmet, and she buckled it up under her chin.

Her skinny jeans were comfortable and allowed her to get on the moped easily and mold herself against Garfield's back.

"Wrap your hands around me," his voice husky. "Unless you want to fall."

Rachel tightened her jean jacket around herself, and then hugged Garfield, feeling his tone abs through his Rolling Stones shirt.

"Don't go to fast, alright. Take it eas-,"

Rachel was caught off with the engine roaring, then lower to a purr.

It gave a great lurch forward, and rode.

Rachel felt uneasy about the whole situation. Yet she got accustomed to wind washing away all noises, and her eyes started to water due to the speed Garfield was going. And she grabbed on tighter. She felt weightless, and she wanted to laugh out loud. And she could feel her stress go away slowly as if the wind was eroding. They rode until the sunset, and he stopped.

"How was it?"

Rachel was still speechless, and she could feel her pain and adversaries seek into her mind again. Yet the stress-free moment she had was the best moment of her life.

"It was beautiful, Garfield. Thank you."

"What did the wind whisper?"

She didn't understand the question, but it was as if the words were already coming before she acknowledge what she said.

"To let go."

* * *

**Notes: **My dad has a 2006 Harley-Davidson XL 883C Sportster, and it feels so beautiful to ride it. I laugh when my dad goes really fast, and I really do feel weightless. And **Nkcandygirl,** thank you for all your support. I really appreciate it.


	47. Tacos

Title: Tacos

Pairing: none

Rating: K

* * *

"Aqualad! Aqualad! Where are you?"

Bumblebee was storming around the tower. Her hair was sudsy, and she had on a towel.

"Aqualad! When I find out what you did to the water, you'll be swimming with your fins between your legs to Atlantis when I'm done with you!"

Speedy was laughing silently, his face matching his hair.

"You are so totally gonna die," Speedy said between gulps of air.

"Why did I agree to this?" Aqualad asked out loud. They were hidden in Speedy's closet, and Bumblebee wouldn't dare come in a room that could beat Beast Boy's in messiness.

"I agreed to stop eating fish tacos for a month," declared Speedy, who was smirking as if he knew something Aqualad didn't.

"Fair deal..."

"But you didn't say I couldn't eat fish sticks!"

* * *

**Notes: **Hi there. Please review. Have a nice day, or night.


	48. Love

Title: Love

Pairing: RobStar

Rating: T probably going on M

* * *

The times they made love were all different.

Starfire remembers with great pleasure their first time filled with confusion, and clumsiness and two kids joining as one. The shy giggle, the sharp pain, the eye contact in which he stared with his intense blue eyes. Her slender fingers ran through his shaggy, gel-less hair.

Another time was filled with ferocity, want, greed. Their clothes were ripped and thrown to God knows where, each exploring each other in a new way, seen each other in a new light. The little nips and bites, and kisses and scratches and pulls and groans. They made love on the wall rather than on the bed. And he drove into her without mercy, and her cries only increased his desire to feel himself within her. Their arms wrapped around each other, and when they were finished they cried and filled the room with "I love you" and "I'm sorry."

Starfire personally loved when they took their time, and started off with strawberries and champagne, and he undressed her slowly. He kissed everywhere, and touched with the delicacy of feathers that made her shiver. And she could see the smirk on his face from her reactions. His lips trailed along her neck, up to her supple lips and kissed with fervent passion. He inserted slowly, and deeply. Each thrust deeper than the last, and they felt united and together and whole.

Each love-making experience brought on new pleasure, and the joyous feeling of being whole.


	49. Disdain

Title: Disdain

Pairing: implied BBTerra

Rating: K+

* * *

Terra sat on the rocks that were parallel to the magnificent Tower across the bay. She ran her hands over the butterfly clip that accessorized her hair, and she remembered when it was shiny and new. When Beast Boy laid next to her under the glorying night sky — they were holding hands — and he told her,"That clip is nothing compared to your awesomeness... Dude."

She remembered the naively way he would smile at her when she planning on destroying his world. When she was going to help their arch nemesis crush the world, kill all, and rule above everything.

She felt pathetic, but she had a minuscule piece of hope that everything wasn't lost. When he saw her at school, it broke her heart how happy and surprised he was. But she was determined on living a new life.

The old Terra would laugh at being thrown mud, but this time she had to act different. And had to act like she didn't know him, or that she wasn't a geomancer.

She felt disgusted with the way she was treating him when all he wanted was her back.

She dusted herself as she stood up, and looked at the Titans' Tower one last time.


	50. Opposite

**Notes: **Hello, there lovely person.

Title: Opposite

Pairing: none

Rating: K+

* * *

A crowd of many angry people stood outside of Meat Mania Monstrosity, the new fast food restaurant that disgusted many people, especially vegans. None coincidentally, Beast Boy stood there along the outraged crowd with a sign saying, 'Meat No More!"

"What is going on, friend Raven? Why is friend Beast Boy very angry?"

"Beast Boy is a vegatarian-,"

"What is a vegatarian?"

"A person who does not eat meat, fish or poultry, but might eat dairy products such as cheese, eggs, yogurt or milk. Seeing such a restaurant where the building might as well be made out of meat, really hurts Beast Boy. He can turn into the animals that people can eat, and the way that animals are treated, Beast Boy think it's crucial."

"Well, why is friend Cyborg crying?"

"Cyborg is crying, what I think are, tears of joy."

"Why does he feel such abundant amount of joy that he is crying?"

"Cyborg loves meat, simple as that. I personally think that Cyborg, if he had the chance, would eat Beast Boy."

* * *

**Notes**: It's kind of strange thinking about it, but you see how obsessed with meat Cyborg is!


End file.
